supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Xfactor1234/Inigratte Family
Introduction to my Latest Blog Four kids from the Inigratte Family from this list on are on the other two lists on who is good or bad so far. If anybody has any ideas or suggestions, please tell me. Also, I need 3 more names for the Russian decaplets! You are also welcome to edit this blog whenever you want! Now let's meet the kids! *The kids in italic ''are well behaved and the kids in '''bold '''are badly behaved. #''Bindi (age 6 and adopted from Australia) #''Akatari and ''Kinoto ''(twins age 2 and adopted from Japan) #''Ricco, Juan ''and ''Salma ''(triplets age 18 months and adopted from Brazil) #''Santiago, Lorena, Pedro ''and ''Sandy ''(quadruplets age 3 and adopted from Mexico) #Amit, ''Nikita, Sonali, Kiran and Sanjay (quintuplets age 5 and adopted from India) #''Adam'', Sabrina, Jamila, Rania, Basma ''and ''Mourad ''(sextuplets age 10 and adopted from Morocco) #''Eclair, Catherine, Noah, Holly, Jeanette, Lance ''and ''Fremont ''(septuplets age 9 and adopted from France) #Hyun-woo, Woo-jin, Gun-woo, Min-suh, Ye-eun, Seo-yeon, Min-jun and Ha-Eun (octuplets age 8 and adopted from South Korea) #''Francesco, Martina, Luca, Sofia, Lorenzo, Chiara, Simone, Aurora ''and ''Davide ''(nonuplets age 5 and adopted from Italy) #''Karen, Louise, Stephanie, Rikke, Lærke, Søren, Emil, Claus, Jacob ''and ''Michael ''(decaplets age 12 and adopted from Denmark) #Czar, Oksana, Olga, Alexey, Umar, Ivan, Victoria, Irina, Yana, (decaplets age 4 and adopted from Russia) #Adele, Julie, Rebecca, Øyvind, Christer, Linn, Lene Alexandra, Finn, Lasse, Isak and Ingrid (undecaplets age 2 and adopted from Norway) #Bao Yu, Hong, Baojia, Gao, Hsiu Mei, Jaio-long, Huang, Dao-ming, Bang, Xiaoping, He and Kong (duodecaplets age 7 and adopted from China) #''Charysse, Christina, Tanya, Nikos, Sophia-Irene, Fiona, Pericles, Leonidas, Vasiliki, Michaela, Giorgos, Andreas ''and ''Spyros ''(tridecaplets age 2 and adopted from Greece) #Alenka, Marta, Bartosz, Thomas, Katarzyna, Patricia, Piotr, Monika, Wojciech, Klaudia, Magda, Kasia, Kacper and Dariusz (quadecaplets age 4 and adopted from Poland) #''Elena, Tyler, Kalan, Craig, Andy, Kim, Greg, Theo, Blaine, Austin, Lindsay, Tara, Avril, Charlene ''and ''Lisa ''(quindecaplets age 13 and adopted from Canada) #''Joe, Matt, Gemma, Nathan, Chris, Roisin, Niall, Sam, Nicola, Beth, Carly, Joanna, Liam, Siobhan, Darren ''and ''Shayne ''(sexdecaplets age 11 and adopted from Ireland) #Emma, Måns, Otto, Yvonne, Kevin, Kurt, Alice, Molly, Tina, Jessica, Annika, Cecilia, Caroline, Erik, Torbjörn, Ola and Ellenor (sepdecaplets age 4 and adopted from Sweden) #Dina, Youssef, Marik, Amen, Yasmine, Ahmed, Randa, Rosie, Karim, Mirna, Ihab, Eboni, Nour, Nader, Reem, Sherene, Cleopatra and Sabola (octdecaplets age 4 and adopted from Egypt) #'Cecania', '''Brewster', Odette, Augustus, Adolfina, Ernie, Sigfrieda, Aloysius, Gertrude, Dedrik, Yseult, Conrad, Edwina, Dolph, Sonnenschein, Felix, Tabatha, '''Griswold '''and ''Heidi ''(nondecaplets aged 3 and adopted from Germany) The Well-Behaved Kids So Far... #Bindi (age 6 from Australia) #Jamila (one of the 10-year-old sextuplets from Morocco) #Catherine (one of the 9-year-old septuplets from France) # The Badly Behaved Kids So Far... #Greg (one of the 13-year-old quindecaplets from Canada) - he smokes cigarettes and hangs out with his 22-year-old girlfriend Roxanne #Lorena (one of the 3-year-old quadruplets from Mexico) Category:Blog posts